Our Special Place
by DarkBloodbender937
Summary: When Katara's dad allows her to take horse-riding lessons, she meets Aang, a boy who shares her love for animals. The two quickly become friends-but Aang is hiding something, a secret that Katara may share. Story better than summary AU, Kataang
1. Why Can't We Be Friends

**Whoot! Here's some awesome Kataang goodness for you guys!**

**I'm thinking this should be set in Texas … based on a ranch out near Kingsbury … (I live in Texas. Not everything is cowboy hats and boots, but I love horses and hope to someday own a ranch … )**

**Kataang, Avatar: the Last Airbender, and all characters in the show owned by the epic Mike & Bryan, and Nick. Everything else is mine :)**

**Please enjoy!**

"C'mon dad, please?" Katara begged her father one early spring afternoon. It was the beginning of April. The flowers in the field next to her house were just starting to adorn their colorful outfits; bright yellow for the sunflowers, deep purples for the wine-cups, light pink and vibrant fuchsia for the roses her mom had planted. A blue jay chirped its song outside the kitchen window, greeting the afternoon sun cheerfully.

But Katara was inside, standing in the kitchen, trying to persuade her father. Her eyes glanced to the window when the pretty blue and white bird sang again, but she quickly refocused. She wanted her dad to know she was serious.

"Katara, it costs quite a bit of money for horse riding lessons. If I pay for this, you'll have to stick with it through the summer … and through Finals. You know how stressed out you get around the end of the school year."

"I know, dad. But Sokka takes fencing and still makes good grades. And he's the slacker."

"I heard that, and I resent it!" her 17-year-old brother, Sokka, called from the couch in the living room.

Katara rolled her eyes and addressed her dad again. "The point is, I like being busy and I work best when I am. Plus, I've kept my grades up all year. I think I deserve a bit of a reward."

Her dad studied her for several seconds. He shook his head and smiled. "Maybe you should take debate instead. You make some good points." He sighed and glanced at the pamphlet again. "All right. But no slacking off school or I'll stop the classes and — " He wasn't able to finish because his daughter had crashed into him in a hug.

"Thank you, dad!" Katara exclaimed. "I'll keep up, I promise!"

As Katara ran up the stairs to her room, Sokka glanced up from where he was sprawled on the couch. "Girls," he muttered with a roll of his eyes, and went back to his TV program.

A week later, on Tuesday, Katara had her first riding lesson. She was feeling a bit intimidated, considering there were people there that had been taking lessons since they were kids, and she had only ridden a horse a handful of times, with someone helping her. But she had always loved horses, and couldn't help the feeling of excitement she got as she walked to the stables.

"Excuse me?" she asked the man by the stables. "Um, are you my instructor?"

"Yep," replied the man, turning from his chore of brushing one of the horse's coats. He switched the brush to his left hand. "My name's Akash. You're Katara?"

"Uh huh," she said, shaking Akash's tanned hand. He had light brown hair and smiling blue eyes. "Nice to meet you. Do I just call you Akash?"

He nodded. "I'm not much for formal things." He looked over her shoulder. "Sabbi, I told you to keep that girth tight!" He looked back to Katara with a smile. "Excuse me. One of the students needs assistance. Your horse is Maya. Go ahead and get acquainted with her and the other students. They'll help you if you need it." He passed her, calling to the girl who was in the corral, "If you fall off, it's your own fault."

Katara frowned. She imagined falling off a horse would be painful. Trying not to worry, she walked along the row of stalls. A few horses whinnied, interested in the newcomer. She glanced at the gold-colored plaques on each horses stall until she saw the one she was looking for.

Maya was a black Appaloosa — one of Katara's favorite horses. The white spotting on her hide looked like flecks of foam from a river. She smiled at the analogy; she had a tendency to compare things to water. "Hey there, pretty girl," she murmured to the snuffling horse. She extended her hand and Maya lipped it. She giggled. "You're sweet."

"Actually, that's a dominant move. You should probably discourage that." Katara jumped when she heard a voice behind her. Turning, she saw a boy about her own age leaning against the doorjamb. He walked up to her, pulling a carrot out of his jeans pocket. "Or she's looking for a snack." He handed her the carrot.

She smiled, took it from him, and offered it to Maya. The horse sniffed at it and took it gently, crunching it between her teeth in a satisfied way. "Thanks," said Katara, glancing at the boy again. He was petting Maya's flank calmly. "I know some horse breeds, but not much else."

"Don't worry. You'll learn," said the boy, walking back to her. She noticed that he had shaggy brown hair and eyes the color of storm clouds that were as bright as his smile. _'He's cute,'_ was her immediate thought. She shook it off quickly in embarrassment, tuning back in to what he was saying. "You're new, huh?"

"Yeah. Just started today."

"Awesome. My name's Aang." He extended a hand.

She shook it. "Katara." She smiled and noticed that her hand was tingling, even after she pulled away. "So, you've been riding for a while?"

"Since I was twelve," he confirmed, leading Maya out of her stall and handing Katara the saddle blanket. "So that would be three years. Long enough to know what I'm doing. Animals tend to like me." As if in response to his statement, Maya whinnied.

Katara laughed. Aang made sure that the saddle was on correctly and she tightened the girth. "So you're fifteen, huh?"

"Yeah. Had a birthday two weeks back. How old are you?"

"Just turned sixteen three months ago."

"Hey, congratulations!"

"Thanks." After securing the bit and bridle, she led Maya out of the stables. She followed Aang to where a grey horse was grazing near the fences. "That your horse?" she asked, nodding to it.

"Yep," he replied, checking the saddle on his horse. "This is Appa. A Thoroughbred mischief maker, through and through, so be careful."

Katara smiled when Appa huffed at her. "Guess I gotta learn to fit in with the horses, huh?"

Aang nodded, half a smile on his face. "That's what it's all about." He glanced at her. "Can you get up into the saddle?"

"Yeah, I think." She slipped her left foot into the stirrup and swung her right leg over. It felt a little odd to be sitting in the saddle, so high up; but she felt sort of powerful too. "Am I doing this right?" she asked, a little self-conscious.

"Sit straighter," he offered, trotting over on Appa. "You wanna be square in the saddle, so you don't go sliding off." Katara adjusted her posture and Aang nodded. "Good. It'll be harder when you start riding, but Akash can help with that." He assessed her again. "You're holding the reins wrong."

"I am?" She glanced down at where she was holding the reins in her fists, between her thumbs and forefingers.

"You want them to be under your pinky and above your thumb. Gives you more control." He reached over and placed her hands in the correct position, his hand lightly brushing hers. Katara's heartbeat picked up speed and she glanced up at Aang. His cheeks were tinged light pink, as were hers.

_'Why is he blushing? Why am _I_ blushing?'_ she thought, confused. She swallowed, trying to control her breathing. "So, um, like this?" She slid her last finger under the reins as Aang pulled his hand back.

"You got it." Was it just her imagination, or did he sound a little breathless? She looked up at him again. Her eyes met his and for several seconds, they stared at each other, neither feeling the need to speak.

"All right, anyone who's not in the corral in 30 seconds stays after hours to help me with paperwork!" Akash's joking threat pulled them both out of their reverie.

"We'd … better get over there," said Aang, jerking his head in the direction of the corral.

"Yeah," Katara agreed, smiling at him. Together, they rode their horses over to where the other riders were lining up. She shook off her distracted state. It wouldn't do to fall off her horse at the very start of class.

Katara _did_ fall a couple of times, but Akash told her that was normal for first time riders. He said she'd be sore for a few days, but would be fine for the next lesson on Friday. As for Maya, Katara could tell that the horse was already warming up to her. As she swept the currycomb over her coat for the last time, the horse gave an affectionate sort of whicker. "I'll see you soon, girl," Katara promised, snapping the latch to the stall closed.

"I'm home!" she called after unlocking the front door of her house. She dropped her keys on the front hall table just as Sokka came into the hallway.

"Perfect timing. I'm just leaving."

"You're going somewhere at 5:30?"

"Suki's. I'm eating dinner with her and then we're gonna study for that calculus test." He paused and made a face. "You smell like horse."

"Imagine that. I've only spent the past three hours riding one." She rolled her eyes. "Go have fun on your date."

"I will." He grabbed his jacket off the coat hook by the door. He glanced back at her. "You have fun with the horses?"

"Yup," she replied truthfully. She watched the door close and made her way to the kitchen. "Smells good, dad," she commented, taking in a whiff of the food in the oven. "What're you cooking?"

"Catfish," her dad replied, glancing up when she walked in.

"My favorite!" she said, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I know," her dad laughed. "So how'd your first lesson go?"

"Really well. I'm gonna be sore for a little while though."

"That's not getting you out of chores."

She laughed. "I'd guess not."

He opened the oven door, peered in, and shut it again. "So, did you make any friends?"

Aang's face immediately popped into her head and an automatic smile spread across her face. "I think I did."

"Good. Well, maybe you can invite them over sometime."

"Yeah. Maybe I will." She almost skipped up the stairs to her room.


	2. I Miss You

**Exposition alert! ;p **

**Kataang, Avatar: the Last Airbender, and all characters in the show owned by the epic Mike & Bryan, and Nick. Everything else is mine :)**

**Please enjoy!**

Friday's class went almost the same as the one before. Aang helped her when Akash was busy. Again, she fell off Maya a few times. The third time, she felt herself slipping and caught herself before she could fall. "Good job," Aang had said to her. She had no idea why she felt so proud.

She talked to a few of the other riders. Sabbi, the girl Akash had scolded for not tightening the girth, was very friendly to her. She was fairly new to riding as well, only four months into the class. "It'll get easier once you learn to communicate with the horses. Sorry, that probably sounded silly." Katara disagreed. It sounded extremely reasonable, she assured the blond girl.

For the next week, Katara would take care of Maya and wait until Aang was finished with Appa, and then the two of them would walk home. (It turned out that the route to their houses was the same for half the journey. When they reached the fork they'd both wave to each other and continue on.) Katara found out that Aang didn't live far from her, but it was far enough across town that he went to a different school than she did. Katara didn't have a lot of friends at school, aside from Suki and Haru, so her chats with Aang were welcome comforts.

Two weeks after their first walk home, Aang paused a few feet from the split. "Hey, I've got an idea. Do you wanna hang out at my house today?"

"Sure. I'll have to call my dad though." She pulled her cell phone out of her messenger bag and hit the speed-dial for her house. After getting permission from her dad, she grinned at Aang and he led her to his house.

"Gyatso? I'm home!" Aang called, letting Katara in the door of the big two-story house.

"Did you have a fun lesson?" asked a man, coming into the front hall. He had short dark hair and friendly eyes that matched his smile.

"A lot," said Aang, nodding. "Gyatso, this is Katara, the girl that started taking classes a few weeks ago? Katara, this is Gyatso."

"Ah, Katara," he shook her hand with another bright smile. "It's very nice to meet you. From what Aang tells me, you enjoy horses as much as he does."

"Well, I don't know as much about them, but I've liked horses since I was a kid. They're pretty amazing creatures."

"Yes, they are." There seemed to be something underplayed in his sentence.

Katara missed the pointed headshake Aang aimed at Gyatso. She looked up when he cleared his throat. "We're gonna go hang out for a bit." He took her hand and began to lead her up the stairs.

"It was nice meeting you, Gyatso," Katara called down.

"A pleasure to meet you too, Katara," was the reply.

"Sorry about that," Aang murmured to her while they climbed the stairs. "He says some strange things sometimes."

"Don't worry about it," she said. "My brother's much weirder than that." Aang chuckled. Katara looked around, taking in her surroundings. The walls were painted in terracotta, giving the house a sort of tribal feel. Katara looked ahead as Aang opened the door to his bedroom. When she passed across the doorway, she grinned at the sight.

His bedroom was painted in light blue and tan, and splashes of white peeked out from several corners. Paintings of mountains hung on one wall, next to a gigantic window with huge white drapes, pulled back to let in the spring sunshine. A four-poster bed was across from the window. Along the third wall was a built-in bookshelf, stocked full of books and several photos. On the top shelf was a boom box and stacks of CDs. It was a simple room, with lots of open space.

Katara walked through the room, exploring everything in sight. Aang stood, a little awkwardly, by the door. "It's not much," he began.

"It's _awesome_," said Katara, turning to smile at him. "I wish my room was like this. It's like I'm floating in clouds or up in the mountains."

"That's why I like it," said Aang, flopping down in a beanbag.

A few minutes passed where they simply talked about random things, what had been going on at their schools, etc. When they seemed to have reached the end of the topic, Katara said, "Gyatso's pretty nice to let me stay over, even without notice."

"Yeah. I probably should have called first, but it sort of slipped my mind. And he's not the type to get mad about that sort of thing."

She nodded and looked out the window at the widespread backyard. "Well, he seems like a really great dad."

"Gyatso isn't my dad."

Katara froze. She turned to look at Aang, who was sitting on his bed, staring at the pillows. "Oh. I … " She wasn't sure how to respond.

"He's my godfather. Both my parents died when I was a kid."

"Oh," she said again. "I'm sorry." She walked over to the bed and sat beside him. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's fine. You didn't know." He paused and studied her. "My real dad died during 9-11. He was working in one of the Twin Towers when they crashed … I was seven. I don't really remember him and I didn't understand a lot of what was going on, so it didn't really click until later.

Mom had to find a job to earn enough money, so she started traveling. Gyatso was an old family friend and she left me with him while she traveled around the country. It turns out that the reason she didn't have a lot of money was because she had cancer … and it wasn't curable. She died when I was eleven."

"Aang," she whispered. "I'm so sorry." She scooted closer and put her arms around him as comfort.

He hugged her back. "It's okay. I didn't really know either of them very well. It's almost better that way."

There was silence for a few seconds after they pulled away. Then Katara said, "My mom died when I was six." Aang looked up, surprised, and she explained, "It was really late at night and everyone was asleep. But I woke up and heard a noise from the other side of the house. I got up to figure out who it was. I got scared when I saw this … person in the living room, so I ran to get mom and dad. Dad took me and Sokka and got us out. I thought mom had come with us, but dad had to go back and get her. Sokka and I followed and … " She took a deep breath. "Whoever had been in the house had killed her. They didn't steal anything, they didn't destroy anything, they just took away our mom and left."

Now Aang's arms were around her. "I'm sorry, Katara. You must really miss her."

"I do." She gave him a bittersweet smile. "But I have dad and Sokka."

"And I have Gyatso. So I guess things are okay, huh?"

"I guess." Another pause, in which they both simply looked at each other.

Aang gave a sudden, short chuckle. "Well, this isn't exactly how I imagined us hanging out would be."

"Yeah, definitely not. How did we get on this subject?"

"No idea. You wanna forget about it?"

"Not completely." A second later, Katara realized what she'd just said, and blushed. If Aang noticed, he didn't show it. She glanced around, trying to find another topic before he did notice. "What kind of music do you like?" she asked, walking over to the bookshelf to examine the CDs.

"All sorts," he answered, joining her. "Trance, Rock, New Age … " He shrugged. "Not the usual type of stuff." He seemed a bit embarrassed.

"You have this?" asked Katara, pulling a CD out. "I've been trying to find this one for ages!"

"You can borrow it if you want." He smiled.

"Thanks! Can we listen to it now?"

"Sure."

And that's how they spent the rest of the afternoon: sitting in his room, listening to CDs and just talking. He invited her to stay for dinner, but she declined. "Maybe next time," she told him with a grin.

Katara caught herself humming as she opened the front door of her house twenty minutes later. Her dad looked up and smiled.

"Have fun at Aang's?" he asked, looking up from where he sat in the armchair in the living room.

"Yup," she said, heading for the stairs to put her book-bag in her room. "He's a lot of fun to talk to."

"Who is?" asked Sokka, meeting her halfway down the stairs.

"Aang," she replied cheerfully, not seeing the slightly annoyed look on her brother's face. "He's in my classes and he's really nice."

"Uh huh. And you went over to his house?" Now he was following her to her room.

"Yup. He likes a lot of the same stuff I like. And he's so much fun. We never run out of things to talk about." She knew Sokka could care less, but she was giddy with happiness, for reasons that weren't even clear to her. "He gets me, you know?"

Suspicion and annoyance entered Sokka's voice. "Yeah. The same way Jet 'got' you?"

Katara stiffened. She turned slowly to face her brother, who was glowering at her from the doorway. "That was different," she hissed from between clenched teeth.

"Not from how I see it." He still maintained a tough, almost threatening voice, despite the look she was giving him. "Katara, what do you really _know_ about this kid?"

"I know that we're friends, and that he's sweet, and caring — "

"Which were all the things you thought Jet was until he dumped you for Miss Captain-of-the-Cheer-Squad Jin."

"Sokka, I told you never to bring that up!" she shot back, unable to hide a grimace. Jet had really hurt her. Jin was nothing but a popular pretty girl anyway.

"How do you know this guy won't turn out to be like him?"

"Because he's not like that!" She turned away.

Sokka stared at her for a few seconds and his expression suddenly softened. "I just don't want to see you get hurt again." Katara looked back up, a small smile on her face. Sokka continued, "And I really don't want to have to drive all the way across town to search for some jerk that hurt my baby sister."

"You're such a idiot," she sniffed, throwing a small round pillow at him. He caught it, grinned, and threw it back at her. Catching it, she stood up. "Besides, you shouldn't be worrying. Aang's my _friend_. The Jet Situation won't repeat. It's not like I like him or anything." She punctuated this with an eye roll.

Now back to his teasing self, Sokka grinned. "Yeah. You keep telling yourself that."

"Get out, before I throw something heavy at you," she advised, only half-joking.

Grinning, he began to turn. "Hey," he called as he left. "Suki's gonna be over in twenty, so if you and she wanna hang out, it better not interfere with our study time." The door shut.

"Sokka actually _studying_?" she asked her reflection over the dresser. "No way am I missing this!" She glanced at the closed door and then looked back at the mirror-Katara. "And he was only ragging me about Aang. I mean, _me_ and _Aang_? Please. Not gonna happen." Somehow, her mirror-self didn't seem convinced.

**I cannot believe I wrote implied Jet/Jin. I'm awesome XD**

**I loved writing Aang and Katara's conversation.**

**There's even fluffier stuff to come! Please review! :)**


	3. Is She Really Going Out With Him?

**Whoo! Quick updates! I'll probably start posting at regular intervals soon ...**

**First off, thank you guys for the awesome reviews. So glad you like it! (Although, you can't really go wrong with horses and Kataang, can you? =p)**

**Note: In the last chapter "She knew Sokka could care less" should be "she knew Sokka **_**couldn't**_** care less". The latter is correct while the former implies Sokka actually cares. Which he does, he just didn't want to listen to her ramble.**

**Okay, grammar police mode off! ;p**

**Kataang, Avatar: the Last Airbender, and all characters in the show owned by the epic Mike & Bryan, and Nick. Everything else is mine :)**

**Please enjoy!**

"So who are you taking to the dance?" Those were the first words Katara heard when she entered the stables the next Tuesday. She turned to find the speaker and was confronted with Jenna, a stuck-up rich girl who thought she was better than everyone because her dad owned the stables.

"Dance?" asked Katara, a little confused. "What dance?"

"Duh," she scoffed, flipping her auburn hair over her shoulder with a quick wrist flick. "Every year this place hosts an end-of-the-year dance. Some 'Spirit of the West' thing. Anyway, it's about two weeks from now, and since you're taking classes here, you have to ask someone. It's like, required."

"Don't the guys usually ask the girls?" Katara muttered, carrying the saddle over to Maya's stall.

"Um, yeah, if you want to be old-fashioned," laughed Jenna. Her green eyes narrowed and she scrutinized Katara's actions. "I can do that about a hundred times faster."

"Mm-hm," she mumbled, dusting off her jeans absently. _'Just nod and smile and she'll go away,'_ she thought.

"Anyway, this is the 21st century, sweetie. The _girls_ ask the _guys_. So you have to ask someone. It's like, nonnegotiable."

"Yeah. I'll get right on that." The sarcasm in her voice didn't seem to bother Jenna.

"So who are you gonna ask?"

She groaned internally. "I don't know."

"I know who you can ask: the most popular guy here."

"And who would that be?"

"You're really slow today, Kat." Katara gritted her teeth at the unwelcome nickname. "Hello? Aang."

She almost dropped the bridle. "Aang?" She looked at the red-haired girl. "Why would I ask him?"

"Because he's the most popular guy, and everyone's after him." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Of course, he might say no. And that would be just _awful_, wouldn't it?"

"Aang's not going to say no, because I'm not asking him. We're friends."

"Really?" Jenna's voice had changed from patronizing to ecstatic in a matter of seconds. "So you don't mind if I ask him?"

She froze. So that's what she'd been up to! Katara turned to lock level eyes with her challenger. "Of course not."

"Cool! Well, I'll see you later, Kat!" She swung around, grinning. Jenna bounced out of the stables and almost collided with Aang, who happened to be passing by at that exact moment. He smiled and Jenna said something, twirling a strand of red hair as she spoke.

_Of all the stupid, rotten luck! _

"If witches were real, I'm telling you, Jenna would be one, wart and all."

Katara grinned at Sabbi's comment, looking back as her friend walked up to her. "Maybe the blemish in her perfect skin would take her ego down a peg or two. Can you believe she just tricked me into allowing her to ask Aang?"

"Allowing you?" Sabbi asked and then quickly moved on. "She's been hitting on him ever since she and her 'boyfriend'" — she paused to make air quotations — "had that fight."

"She asked Aang and she already has a boyfriend?" This brought her opinion of Jenna lower.

"_Had_. They broke up three weeks ago. But she's been after Aang since he started coming here." She shook her head. "As if he would choose her. She's a selfish snob. Nothing like you."

"Yeah, I — wait. What do you mean?"

"Um, it's completely obvious that Aang likes you. Hardly anyone gets invited to his house."

"Yeah, okay. But that doesn't mean he likes me."

"Uh huh. And you aren't crushing on him, either."

"Sabbi!" she exclaimed, motioning frantically. Her cheeks burned. "Not so loud."

"You don't want Aang to hear?" she asked. When Katara groaned, Sabbi gave her a soothing look. "I'm only kidding, you know."

"Yeah. I know," she replied, a little embarrassed. "But I shouldn't get my hopes up for any guys asking me to a dance, even Aang. Especially Aang. Considering that he's already going with Jenna." She cast a glare at the now empty doorway as she led Maya out of the stables.

"You don't know that," Sabbi comforted her.

Katara smiled, but Akash started the class, so she couldn't say anything else. She glanced at Aang. He caught her eye, smiled, and then turned to answer a question from Akash. Katara couldn't tell if he'd said yes to Jenna. She looked to the redhead and winced when she saw the smirk the girl was aiming at her.

'_I'll ask Aang afterwards,'_ she thought, and put the matter out of her head for the remainder of class.

The walk home was a bit awkward, at least for Katara. As far as Aang knew, she didn't know about Jenna. So she spent a good five minutes before they left and another ten on their walk getting up the courage to talk about the dance. At last, she took a deep breath and, praying that her voice didn't betray her nerves, asked, "So, uh, you taking anyone to that dance coming up?" She dusted her lavender shirt in an effort to look nonchalant.

Aang looked over at her and shifted his backpack from his right shoulder to his left before answering. "Possibly."

"Is the girl still deciding if she wants to be seen with you?" she joked, bumping her shoulder against his playfully. Somehow, she wasn't nervous anymore. Maybe he was still deciding?

Aang grinned good-naturedly. "Yeah. I'm still waiting for that call from Halle Berry." Katara laughed and he continued, "No, actually, I might not even go."

"What? But it's being held at the center!" She jerked her head back in reference to the riding school.

"Well, yeah." Now Aang seemed nervous. "But I don't really want to go without a date. Everyone there will be dancing with dates."

"Since when do you care about something that trivial?" Somehow, she knew he was making excuses. He shrugged and she tilted her head to the side. "What about Jenna?"

He smiled. "Oh. Her." Katara cringed, preparing herself. "Did you hear what she was saying to me?"

'_Please just make it quick, Aang,'_ she thought. "No. What?"

"She kept hinting at the fact that if I went with her, her 'daddy' would make me one of the main hands at the center." He laughed. "I told her I was perfectly happy taking lessons as a regular student and that's when she asked me to the dance." An eye roll. "I said no."

"So ... you don't like her?" She was surprised at how bold she was being.

"She's nice, I guess. But there's just something about her ... I guess she's just not my type." He snorted. "I sound like Zuko now."

"Who's Zuko?"

"The resident 'bad boy' of my school. That's what all the girls call him, at least." An eye roll.

"Funny. I would have thought you'd be the 'bad boy' of your school."

"Oh, really?" He sounded flattered. His eyes darted down and then quickly looked back to her face. A mischievous grin appeared on his face, half hidden from her. In one swift motion he reached over, grabbed a book from her bag, and darted behind her.

"Hey!" She spun around to grab it from him, but he was too quick. The spot she was facing was empty, and again he was behind her. "Aang!" She turned and faced Aang, who was holding the book over his head and grinning. She caught sight of the title of the book: _The Smart Student's Guide to Chemistry_. "C'mon!" She reached for it, but he held it higher, chuckling. "Aang, give it! I have a Chem final Thursday!"

His grey eyes sparkled. "If you want it, you'll have to take it." She grabbed for it again but he stepped back, spun around, and raced around the corner.

"Fine!" She took off after him.

It took her several minutes to catch up with him. They were now on her street. _'Guess we're hanging out at my house today,'_ she thought with a mental sigh. She raced down the street, closing the last bit of distance between them. Aang had reached her front lawn and had slowed, obviously thinking he'd outrun her. He glanced back, wondering where she was. There was a brief moment, in which she saw his surprised expression, before she tackled him into the grass in front of her house.

They both began laughing when they saw each other's faces. "Give it!" She reached across him for the textbook and he let her take it. Still giggling, she sat up.

Aang sat up and crossed his legs, smirking at her. "So how does that rate on the 'bad boy' scale?" He raised an eyebrow, causing her to snicker.

"Scale of 1 to 10 and the fact that you almost kept me from studying? A six."

Another grin. He knew she was being sarcastic. "Guess I can give Zuko a run for his money." They laughed again.

There was a brief silence and Katara glanced up at the front door. "Come on. I wanna show you my room."

During the time that they spent hanging out, Katara got the sense that Aang was trying to say something. He didn't actually say what he was thinking until he was leaving.

"Hey, Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, you know that dance? Well, everyone's going ... " He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "And since I'm not going with Jenna, I sort of need a date."

Katara blinked. Was he really asking what she thought he was asking? She opened her mouth to say yes, but instead asked, "What?" Oh, that was brilliant.

"You don't have to say yes — "

"Wait, so you're asking me to go to the dance with you?"

"As friends, of course," he corrected quickly, avoiding eye contact.

"Of course," she agreed, wishing that her heart would stop beating so loud. Could he hear? "Aang, of course I'll go with you."

"You will?" His head came up quickly and he grinned. Clearing his throat, he swiftly revised, "I mean, uh, great!" A small, slightly awkward pause. "It starts at six, so how about I pick you up at 5:30?"

"You have a car?"

"Yeah. I've only got my permit, but Sabbi has her license and I'm picking her and her date up, so — " He stopped, noticing that he was rambling.

"5:30 sounds good." She smiled.

"Great! So I'll see you then, I guess."

"You'll see me before then, dum-dum. We've got class together for the next week-and-a-half before that, remember?"

"Oh. Right." He gave a short chuckle. "So I'll see you on Tuesday, then."

"Yes, you will." She smiled.

"Okay. See you soon!" He jogged down the driveway. At the sidewalk he turned and waved, a bright smile on his face.

Smiling as well, she waved back and watched until he was out of view. She then turned and opened the front door. She stood there for a moment after the door was closed, a dreamy sort of smile on her face. She gave a small, happy squeak and danced down the hallway.

It had been a good day.

**Awkward Kataang FTW! =)**

**Note: I just chose Jenna because the name seemed to fit the picture I had in my head of her. Jenna in arabic means 'heaven'. That could be interpreted as irony or as an allusion to the perfect, pretty girl-type that she is. (Yes, it is a cliche, but I've met many girls like her. None of which, thankfully, I had to deal with on a regular basis.)**

_"Is She Really Going Out With Him?" by Joe Jackson_


	4. Dance With Me

**Less than a month until The Last Airbender guys! Let's hope we get many Kataangy moments! 3**

**I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters, although I really wish I did (especially Aang). =)**

**Enjoy!**

It wasn't until the Tuesday class before the dance that Katara noticed the tattoo.

She and Aang were on a group trail ride with the rest of their class. They lagged behind a little, talking. She chuckled at something he said and her eyes glanced down involuntarily when she laughed.

There, just under the short left sleeve of his orange t-shirt, was the bottom of a black swirl design.

_'That's weird. I never noticed he had a tattoo. I didn't think he was old enough to get one,'_ she mused, staring blankly in thought at a space in front of her. _'How old _do_ you have to be — '_

"Katara, watch out!"

She blinked and came back to the present, only focusing in on the tree branch when it was a few inches from her face. She flinched and put her hands out to protect her face, but the branch never hit her. There was a small _whoosh_ noise and her hair waved when a sudden wind blew over her. Her eyes fluttered open a few seconds later.

Maya had stopped and was pawing the ground nervously. Aang had brought Appa up short just ahead of her and was looking at her in concern.

"Katara? You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just spaced a little. I tend to do that."

"I've noticed." He threw her a grin to show he was teasing. "So what were you thinking about?"

"My favorite song," she lied.

"Which would be?"

"It changes a lot," she admitted, bobbing her head in time to an imaginary beat.

"So what's your favorite today?" he asked. He glanced ahead. They were a little behind, but he knew Akash wouldn't be worried and he was happy that he got to spend time with Katara.

"'Broken Wings,'" she murmured, hoping that her face wasn't betraying the heat she was feeling in her cheeks.

"Flyleaf." Aang nodded. "Nice choice."

"Yeah." What she wasn't saying was that it was her favorite song currently because it made her think of him.

They shared a smile and Aang pulled Appa ahead a little. "Race you back?"

"I'm so gonna beat you."

They both took off down the trail to catch up to the group.

On Thursday, Suki came over and she and Katara went shopping. It had been a while since the two had hung out, so the girl's day out was fun for both of them — even if Suki kept gently teasing her about her "date" with Aang.

After a day of shopping, Katara had the perfect outfit for the dance. Suki promised she'd come over the next day to help with hair and get ready (Suki was attending a separate date with Sokka the same night.)

Aang rang the doorbell Friday at 5:30, just like he'd promised. Sokka opened the door to see the smiling but nervous boy and smirked as he let him in. "Katara!" Sokka called up the stairs. "Aang's here!"

"I'll be right down!" Katara's voice called down from the second floor.

There was an awkward silence that felt twice as long as it was while the two boys looked at each other, Sokka with a scrutinizing expression, Aang with a nervous one.

Footsteps approached and Aang prayed, _'Please don't let that be her dad. That would be unbearable.'_ He blinked when he saw who it was. "Suki?"

"Aang? What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking Katara to the dance. What are you doing here?"

"Going on a date with Sokka. What — "

"Wait a second, wait a _second_!" Sokka stepped between them, holding his hands up and shaking his head. "You two _know_ each other?"

Aang and Suki exchanged a glance. "We've met a few times," Suki said.

"Where?" His voice changed to something like suspicion.

"Here and there." Suki shrugged, trying to look nonchalant.

Sokka obviously didn't buy it, but he turned and called irritatingly, "Katara! Your _boyfriend_ is waiting!"

"I'm not her boyfriend," Aang corrected, a little uneasy.

"You're going on a date with her, aren't you?"

"Well, I guess, but we're just going as friends and — "

"Look, you'd better not mess with her. Because if you hurt her, I can hurt you. I've been taking fencing for four years now."

"Sokka, stop. You're scaring him." They all turned when Katara spoke. She was coming down the stairs and cast a smile at Aang as she descended. His eyes widened.

She was wearing a dark blue dress with diagonal teared layers at the bottom; it swirled when she took a step. Rhinestones were scattered all over the fabric, spreading all the way up the single, wide strap going over the left shoulder. She had on a choker and wristbands that matched the dress. Her hair was loose, a vast contrast to her normal ponytail. Deep brown locks waved around her shoulders and tumbled halfway down her back. But what really dazzled him was her face. Her eyes were the color of a lake on a clear summer day and her skin seemed to glow with a soft golden light. She looked unearthly, as if she were some graceful water sylph who had come to live among humans for a brief time.

It was enough to make him breathless.

She reached the first level and walked over to him, blushing slightly. "Hi," she said, smiling and a little shy.

"Hi," he replied, still half in a daze.

"All right," said Sokka, breaking the spell. "Introductions have been made. Maybe I should go with you guys — "

"Sokka, what about our date?" Suki made a pleading face, the one she knew he could never resist.

He faltered, stuck. "Well, I … I guess we don't _have_ to go along."

She hid a smile. "Great! We'll see you guys later!" Suki pulled Sokka out the door before another word could be spoken. This left Katara and Aang standing in the hallway.

Aang glanced at the door. "Um, Sabbi and her date are waiting. We should probably go."

"Yeah, I guess we should." She grabbed the keys from the table and they went out the door. "You look great," she told him as they headed to the car, glancing over his dress shirt and pants.

"Thanks. You look amazing, you know," he said.

"Thanks." She smiled sheepishly and slipped into the car.

On the way to the dance, Sabbi introduced her boyfriend to Katara. There was conversation the entire trip, right up until they pulled up to the center. Sabbi and her boyfriend were out of the car and heading up the walkway within a minute. Katara was about to follow, but Aang stopped her.

"I, uh, saw this and thought it was pretty, so I got it for you." He held up delicate white and black flower that resembled a lily.

"Aang." She took it from him, blushing lightly. "That's so sweet. Thank you." She slipped it into her hair and glanced at the walkway. "Guess we'd better get in there."

He nodded and took her hand, almost on reflex. He paused, glanced down, and then looked up to gauge her reaction. She smiled brightly and led him down the path.

The dance took place in an old-looking dance hall with a stage at the far end, where bands and singers usually stood. The DJ had set up his booth there. Tables for resting and talking were at one end, along with a long table of food and drinks. Strands of lights were hung all over the walls, glowing softly. The dance floor was strewn with yellow and white rose petals. The whole hall had western decorations in various places — the bouquets on the table even held small cacti and yellow roses.

Katara planned to ask Aang to dance the first chance she got, but Jenna zipped in front of her before she could reach him.

"C'mon Aang, I need a partner for this one!" She dragged him out to the dance floor.

Katara sat down in a chair with a huff. When Jenna was facing her, she glared at the red head. Jenna smirked.

_'And of course Aang wouldn't object after they started dancing. He's too much of a gentleman.'_ And she liked that about him. Just not when it allowed Jenna to steal him away.

Steal him away? They weren't even together! She shook her head at the silly thought and swayed slightly to the beat of the song.

She danced with one or two guys, but only because she didn't have the heart to refuse. Luckily, the DJ played a lot of fast songs and she and Sabbi, along with a lot of other people, all ended up in rows, dancing to the Macarena. She grinned when Aang winked at her from across the row.

She was getting a glass of punch when the DJ announced that he was still taking requests. She headed back to her seat. After a minute, a new song began playing.

Katara glanced up, recognizing the first few notes of the song. She looked at Aang, who was walking back through the crowd, a smile directed at her. When he reached her, he held out his hand as an invitation.

"I dunno, Aang," she mumbled, fiddling with her hair. She was suddenly nervous at the thought of dancing with him. "I mean, I'm feeling a little tired and — "

"Take my hand." His smile was warm.

Less than a second passed. "Okay." She stood and let him lead her onto the dance floor. She nervously placed a hand on his shoulder and he took her hand gently. They began to revolve to the beat.

_Thank you for being such a friend to me_

_Oh, I pray a friend for life_

_And have I ever told you how much you mean to me?_

_Oh, you're everything to me_

She listened to the first verse of the song, smiling. "'Broken Wings'?"

He nodded. "I remembered you said it was your favorite."

"I also said that I change favorites a lot. How'd you know I still liked it?"

"I just knew."

_I'm thinking all the time how to tell you what I feel, I'm contemplating phrases_

_I'm gazing at eternity_

_I am floating in serenity …_

_And I am so lost for words_

_And I am so overwhelmed_

She looked up at Aang, hoping that her blush didn't show in the dim lighting. There couldn't have been a song that was more perfect.

_Please don't go just yet_

_Can you stay a moment, please?_

_We can dance together,_

_We can dance forever_

_Under your stars tonight_

_We'll live and breathe this dream_

Without realizing it, her fingers intertwined with his. His arm slid to encircle her waist, pulling her a little closer. She rested her head against his chest and smiled. They turned slowly, listening as the song progressed.

_Close your eye but don't dream too deep_

_Please pass me some memories_

_When I fall you're underneath_

_A thousand broken hearts_

_Carried by a thousand broken wings_

_A thousand broken wings_

She looked up at him and found that his stormy eyes were gazing back at her. His smile held something warm and welcoming. It was the same look he'd given her several times over the past weeks; only this time it was more visible. More intense.

Katara's heart began to hammer inside her chest, even though she wasn't aware why. She moved closer to him, not entirely sure about the impulse, but wanting it, just the same. Her eyes began to close.

Applause pulled her sharply out of her daze. Aang blinked at her and she realized the song was over. A new, faster song had come on, and they were still standing so close to each other that their faces were only a few inches away.

Katara's cheeks flooded with heat and she quickly but gently pulled away. "Thanks for the dance," she said, surprised at how dream-like her voice sounded.

"You're welcome." His voice sounded dreamy too, but had a hint of something — annoyance? — behind the serenity.

Her fingers clung to his for a second longer before she broke away and headed to grab a drink. Aang stared after her for a couple of seconds, smiled, and faded into the crowd to talk with another friend.

They danced together three more times before the dance was over. Each time was similar to the first — she was almost hypnotized by him and he couldn't look away from her. And every time they danced was nothing like when she'd danced with those other guys. It was special.

For Katara, the dance ended much too soon. Luckily, she and Aang managed to catch the last song.

Just like on the way to the dance, the ride back was comfortable and they all chatted about how much fun they'd had. They dropped off Sabbi's date first. Katara felt a little sad when Aang pulled up to her house. She opened the car door and looked back at her friends. "See you, Sabbi." The blond girl nodded and waved.

"I'll walk you to the door." Aang slid out of the car and walked with her to the front porch.

They stood together by the door and both were silent for a minute. Katara shifted from one foot to the other, feeling a bit awkward. "So, thanks for inviting me," she said to break the silence.

"No problem." And he meant it. "Did you have fun?"

"Tons," she responded honestly.

"I'm glad. It was fun dancing with you."

"Yeah. I mean, I had fun dancing with you, too." She noticed the way his eyes lingered on her; they had changed to brown, something they did frequently. He gazed at her with eyes the color of chocolate, eyes that were filled with some emotion Katara couldn't name. She suddenly felt very shy. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't know." His voice was quiet, but full of emotion. "There's just … something about you. Something different."

"Aang … " She blushed and looked down, embarrassed. She felt his right hand wrap around her left one. She laced her fingers with his and looked up a little, smiling. She didn't know what she intended to do, but she tugged gently at the sleeve of his coat, pulling him closer to her.

Before she could realize what was happening, his lips were pressed gently to hers. It took her a few moments for her to figure it out, but when she did, she leaned into the kiss, catching his bottom lip between her own.

It seemed like only a millisecond later that he pulled away. She leaned forward a bit, expecting more. A second later, her eyes blinked open. She could only stare at him, a dazed expression on her face.

"Goodnight, Katara," he murmured, smiling softly.

"Goodnight, Aang." Her voice sounded dazed as well. Before he could turn around, she pulled him into a hug, arms around his neck. He hugged her back, arms wrapping around her around her waist. They separated and smiled at each other.

"I'll see you on Tuesday, okay?" He sounded a little breathless.

"Sounds good. Goodnight."

"'Night." He didn't let go of her hand until he had taken a full step away.

She watched him walk down the path. He turned when he reached the car and waved. She half-raised her hand and moved her fingers up and down, feeling almost like she was melting. She watched silently as the car disappeared.

Letting herself into the house, she was surprised to find Sokka with Suki in the front hall. "Hi guys," she said, trying to keep calm.

"Hey, Katara," said Suki, smiling at her friend. "Good night?"

"Absolutely perfect!" She beamed and headed for her room, taking the stairs two at a time.

Sokka stared after his sister. "_Someone's_ in a good mood. I wonder why … " He narrowed his eyes and stared up at where his sister had disappeared.

"What, it's a big deal that she had fun?"

"It is when I've never seen her like that before."

"Oh-kay." She drew out the second syllable. "C'mon. You promised to walk me to the car." She took his hand and almost dragged him out the door.

An idea popped into his head then. "Do you think they _kissed_?"

"Who?"

"Katara and Aang! Do you think he kissed her?"

"Is that really important?"

"Crucial," he replied, seriously.

"Weirdo," was the only answer he received from her.

**A/N: Aang was annoyed because the dance ended before they could kiss. XD Poor him.**

**Overprotective/annoyed Sokka is fun to write ;p**

**Oh, and I based the dance hall off a real on that one of my cousins had her wedding reception at. It was really pretty.**

**Any thoughts or questions? I'd be happy to answer them =)**

"Dance With Me" by Drew Seeley and Belinda

_"Broken Wings" by Flyleaf _


	5. Our Lips Are Sealed

**Just about 2 weeks until TLA! I cannot wait to see how this movie turns out! :)**

**And Oh my God, so many reviews! Thank you! =^.^=**

**Hm, I don't like this chapter as much as the other ones … Maybe that's just me though.**

**I think we know what goes here. :D**

Katara felt a little awkward when her eyes met Aang's at the next class. The feeling quickly passed when he began chatting to her, just like any other day. She found herself laughing, all nervousness forgotten.

Akash had been Aang's friend for several years, and hated to break up the scene between the two teens. But he _did_ have a class to teach. "Everyone better be ready!" he called in a stern voice. "We've got summer vacation after this week and I don't want any of you forgetting how to sit in the saddle after a couple days!" As he walked by, he cast a wink at Aang. Aang rolled his eyes at his friend and walked with Katara to get their horses.

Nothing much happened until Thursday, their last day of class before vacation. Katara was brushing Maya when Jenna walked up to her.

"What the hell is your problem?" she snarled.

Katara snorted. "Excuse me?" _'Do I really have to deal with Miss Drama Queen on my last day here?'_

"You just waltz in here like you know everything about horses and riding — which you _don't_ — to impress Aang and steal him away from me? _Nobody_ steals a guy from me!"

Katara gave a short, derisive laugh. "Sorry to disappoint you," she spat sarcastically, "but Aang was never _yours_ to begin with."

Jenna's strange emerald eyes narrowed in a glare. With her expression, she resembled a jungle cat. The comparison was a little too accurate for Katara's liking. "Let me tell you something," Jenna growled. "If you think — "

"You know what I think? I think that you need to shut the hell up and get out of my face or I'll — "

"Or you'll what?" She smirked, knowing she had the girl in a corner. "I always deserved Aang and I'm going to get him, no matter what it takes."

"I knew it." Aang walked out of the shadows at the end of the stables. His voice held quiet anger. "That's all I am to you, isn't it? A prize? An achievement?"

"Aang!" Jenna seemed taken aback for a single second, but recovered and cast a sickeningly sweet smile at him. "Of _course_ you aren't!" She slinked toward him, her smile still sweet and flirty. "Come on, Aang. You don't really want _her_ for a girlfriend, do you?"

"You little … " Katara growled. She grabbed for the girl but Aang pulled her back.

"Wait. Why wouldn't I want her as my girlfriend?" Aang asked, sounded both defensive and curious. Katara stared at him, dumbstruck.

"Well, she doesn't know a lot about horses and things like that. Not like we do. And it's nice to have common ground."

"Maybe — "

"And we look good together. Everyone agrees that we should be together."

"Well, we do — "

"Plus, I dumped Jeff ages ago. Just so we could be together." She flipped her hair and put a hand on his shoulder. There was a nasty purr in her voice as she asked, "Now remind me, why wouldn't you pick me?"

"You dumped your old boyfriend for me?"

"Yup."

Aang's eyes narrowed. "Then how do I know you won't dump me after some other guy comes around?"

Her face changed to utter shock. "Of course I wouldn't!"

Aang's grey eyes flashed; Katara was shocked at how dangerous he looked. "Admit it, Jenna. You only liked me because you could never get me. You got every single guy at our school, even a few guys who already _had_ girlfriends. But you could never get me. You dumped all those guys after a few weeks and I refuse to be your stupid toy! Katara's actually nice, and she's a much better girlfriend than you could ever be. So quit creating drama and get out of here."

Jenna's mouth fell open. Katara stood next to Aang, glaring at her icily. Jenna tried in vain to say something (mostly what came out was a small "uh" noise). Aang jerked his head in the direction of the stable doors. Jenna's eyes got wide; she swung around quickly and raced through the doors without a single word.

Applause met Aang and Katara's ears. They turned to see the entire class standing behind them, clapping. Apparently, they had seen the whole thing. There were a few calls of "Way to go, Aang!"

Katara giggled at Aang's expression while the kids grouped around them. After a few minutes of talking, he managed to sneak away from the crowd. Katara followed.

It took about five minutes to find him. She finally located him at the picnic area, near the riding trails. He was sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree and looking at the sun hovering just above the green branches. His back was to her and he apparently didn't hear her approach. Smirking, she snuck up behind him and, after waiting a few seconds, she grabbed his shoulders and said "Boo!"

He jumped and whipped around. "Jeez, Katara. There are easier ways to get my attention, you know."

"I thought it would be funny." She giggled and sat next to him. "You were awesome back there, by the way."

"Well, I wasn't just going to let her trash you like that."

"It was pretty clever, the way you tricked her."

"It really wasn't that big a deal. She had a horrible strategy, anyway." He chuckled.

"Well, it was sweet." She moved closer. "And if I remember correctly, you called me your girlfriend."

"Yeah. I guess I did." One corner of his mouth pulled up in a dreamy sort of smile.

"So, does this mean we're an actual couple now? Because I'd kind of like that." She blushed.

"So would I."

This time, she was the one who kissed him. A pleasant shiver ran through her stomach when she felt him smile and kiss her back. And, like before, it was just a little too short for either person's liking.

She smiled and leaned against him, her arms wrapping around his waist. He did the same and rested his head on top of hers. Together, they watched the sun fall behind the trees. Only when the light turned deep gold did they head home, hand in hand the whole way.

As the half moon rose, the forest next to the riding center began awaken. The daytime noises died down and gave way to the nocturnal calls of owls, frogs, and an opossum or two moving in the branches.

A grazing deer looked up when he sensed a break in the normal rhythm of the forest. The birds' calm chirps were replaced with frantic caws as they flew off. Every animal, save for the one deer, scattered. The deer was drawn toward the strange fluctuation of energy.

The disturbance was coming from a glade in the center of the forest. There was a pool of clear water at one end, near which the air seemed to be shifting, like a solid object. The air wrenched, the ground rippled …

And the portal opened.

It was a huge, empty space, hanging in the air just above the ground. Thick fog filled the space, roiling darkly. Lightning crackled around the frame and spread through the fog. The lightning flickered in a steady rhythm, picking up speed until, in a final flash, a young girl stepped through.

She turned and with a quick flick of her hands, closed the portal. With a smirk, she observed the little glade. She paused when she saw the deer, frozen in fear. Her lip curled up slightly and she kicked her foot up. Flames swirled up and the deer bolted, narrowly avoiding the fire as it escaped.

The girl exhaled sharply, the closest thing to a laugh she could express at the moment. She glanced down when she felt a warm pulse at her throat. The flame-shaped sunstone on the golden chain around her neck was flickering with scarlet light. Taking a deep breath, the girl lightly touched the stone with her fingertips. White energy crackled from her fingertips through the stone for a moment and the girl flung her hands out. A second portal appeared, only this one was covered with blood-red electricity. A flash of white and the portal cleared to reveal a sinister-looking man with cruel gold eyes.

"I've found the portal," the girl told him.

"So you're in the Other World?"

"Yes. And I can sense others near here. They might not be the ones we're looking for … "

"If they aren't the ones we want, don't give anything away. If anyone finds out what's going on — "

"I'll kill them." The girl's face showed twisted pleasure at the thought.

"I'm glad you listened." The man smiled. "Now go. And report back regularly. I want to know every single weakness he has."

"Don't worry, I will." There was a sadistic gleam in her eye as she waved her hand over the portal. I twisted in on itself and winked out of sight.

The girl turned and, as quiet as a shadow, slinked through the forest.

Azula's gold eyes flickered with cruel joy. Her hunting trip had begun.

**Thank you to everyone who has or will leave reviews! I'm so happy you like this idea! **

"_Our Lips Are Sealed" by The Go-Go's_


	6. OSP sequel & note

To everyone that read and enjoyed this story:

I know it's been almost a year since I updated, and I apologize so much! Last year was NUTS and I lost the original file for this when my computer crashed (good thing I hadn't written anything else in there yet!).  
SO. I've got a sequel for this in mind, expanding on Azula's appearance and character relationships. The Gaang's in for an adventure!

I can't tell you when I'll be putting it up though, since this year promises to be busy as well. Just know I haven't forgotten you lovely Avatards ;) 

Lots of love

~DarkBloodbender


End file.
